


When Can I Move On

by Colorado_Writer4113



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, And Moxxie feels really bad about it, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basically Blitzo gets hurt a bit too much, Boss/Employee Relationship, Hell, Married Couple, Multi, Possible smut, Rating May Change, Regret, Second Chances, Second Creator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorado_Writer4113/pseuds/Colorado_Writer4113
Summary: When Moxxie gets fed up with his boss, and Blitzo gets some irreparable damage done to him, can the two ever reconcile with each other to make up for their actions? Maybe not. Maybe Moxxie and Blitzo have damaged their relationship farther than can be fixed. And what would this mean for the rest of the company? The marriage Moxxie had kept for so long; the family Blitzo had tried to withhold for so long? What can a simple insult do to the future of the entire IMP?Or, Blitzo and Moxxie have a falling out, and Millie and Loona do whatever they can to fix it.Warning: Possible smut and sexual content incoming. Sexual content will be posted on my other account, Colorado_Smut.
Relationships: Blitzo/Moxxie, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	When Can I Move On

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

Moxxie loved his job. He was one of Hell’s best weapons experts and was quite respected in the afterlife despite being an Imp. His wonderful wife, Millie, was always at his side, and they couldn’t be happier together. His coworker, Loona… well, she was certainly a special type. Nonetheless, Moxxie still respected her, even if she faxed him weight loss advertisements every once in a while.

The same couldn’t be said for his asshole boss, Blitzo.

Blitzo couldn’t manage a company even if his afterlife was on the line. He blew most of the company’s funds on an obnoxious TV ad and proceeded to spend the rest of it to be played on an unwatched channel for THREE HOURS. What’s more, Blitzo’s stupid jingle wouldn't get out of his mind. Every so often, he’d find himself humming the jingle while inspecting his weapons.

One day, Moxxie was sharpening and polishing his chainsaw blades when Moxxie unconsciously started humming the jingle: “ _ When you want somebody gone and you don’t want to wait too long, call the Immediate-- _ ”

“Moxxie, what’re you singing?” Millie asked.

“GAH! M-Millie!” Moxxie stuttered. “I, uh, didn’t know you were right there… heh…”

“Were you doing what I think you were doing?” Millie teased as Moxxie turned a deeper, almost maroon, shade of red. “I didn’t think anyone liked the jingle!”

“Alright, alright. I have to admit, the jingle was kind of catchy,” He relented, “but that seems to be the only thing he’s good at!”

“Moxxie! He’s our boss!”

“Am I wrong? I just, I can’t, he-- you--”

“Moxxie…”

“I just don’t understand him! He’s so immature, he can’t run a company, he’s just a big idiot! And he’s, he-- he’s filming us through the window isn’t he?”

Sure enough, Blitzo held his camera up to the open window, smiling slyly and snickering every once in a while. Moxxie’s mood immediately turned to rage, and as he stormed to the window, Blitzo’s smile quickly fizzled away as he realized he had overstepped his boundaries.

“What have I said about filming us, you fucking daft asshole!? Do you have no fucking respect for our privacy, you prick?!” And with that remark, Moxxie slammed the window shut, smashing his boss’s camera and knocking him all the way down to the alley. “Grrr, I could strangle him a thousand times over if I could.”

* * *

Down in the alley, Blitzo started cackling madly. “Who cares if I just fell from the 9th floor? Moxxie’s face was priceless!” But as the adrenaline of falling from 9 floors and the joy felt from spying on Moxxie and Millie faded away and the pain, both physical and emotional, set in, his laughter gave way to tears. Surely, at least one of his bones were broken, and the insults Moxxie dished out had cut a little too deep. His muffled cries became sobs of despair, and as the hours ticked by, he had become increasingly exhausted and fell asleep in the dark shelter of the alley, his tears staining his eyes.


End file.
